Snowmen
by Northsky
Summary: Demyx builds them, Axel burns them. [Oneshot. AxelXDemyx]


**Snowmen **

**Little drabble of a pair that I think is really cute! Demyx and Axel!! Hey Demyx, wanna do the disclaimer? **

**Demyx: Northsky does not own anybody in this story. We all belong to Square Enix!! **

**That's right! Oh and sorry about the grammar. I suck with tenses… tell me if the tenses are so bad that it affects the story!**

* * *

If Axel had a heart, Axel would hate the cold. They call him the Flurry of Dancing Flames for a reason. The problem is that he doesn't have a heart—nobodies don't have hearts. He could only dislike. He dislikes disliking but that's the best he can do. He dislikes the snow, he dislikes the wind, He dislikes the ice, he dislikes winter, he dislikes this assignment, he dislikes the Superior, and most of all he dislikes Demyx. How he wishes that he could hate, then he could hate Demyx. Brushing the sickening white snow off his startling red hair he curses the blond musician.

"W-where is that mullet headed idiot?" He stutters to himself, rubbing his arms and trying to warm himself up. "When I find that idiot…." Continuing to mutter he starts walking with difficulty, dragging his black boots through the untouched snow. The wind and snow blows into his face, cutting his white cheeks, adding red marks to the green ones under his emerald eyes, and blinding him. Pulling up his hood he tries to protect his face as best as he could. It didn't help that his bones feel like they are about to freeze under his thin organization cloak.

_They could at least give us thicker clothes._ He thinks bitterly, cursing at the organization's reluctance to spend any money on other articles of clothing besides thin black cloaks. His emerald eyes search the white wasteland for another in black. Demyx couldn't be that hard to find. Suddenly he sees a black hooded figure in the distance, growling he walk towards that direction.

By the time Axel got there he was already warm. His legs feel like the jelly left in the organization's fridge, wobbly and uneven. His face now sports an assortment of red cuts, not seriously enough to bleed, but enough to sting like crazy. His sweat has frozen over; creating a sheet of ice that cling to him and make him almost immobile. He is too cold to even yell at Demyx.

Demyx on the other hand was having the time of his life. This was the first time he has ever set his eyes on snow. He like how the snow looks so pure and white. He like the softness and fluffiness of it all. He likes how the snowflakes drifts down, taking their time, they look like floating powder sugar. He likes sticking his tongue out to catch the small flakes and feeling the sudden shock of ice on his tongue as it melt. He dare say that he love the snow and the cold. Snow is frozen water. Every where he could see was snow. He was stepping on water. He loves this place. He hopes that this mission last longer than usual. Bending down he resumes back to what he was working on in the first place.

"D-demyx." A voice behind him makes him turn around. There was Axel, looking like a frozen popsicle. A red and black popsicle. Demyx hides his smile at this thought, but didn't notice Axel's unhappy expression.

"Don't you love this place, Axel?" He asked. Waving his hand around in a wild gesture, he laughs from all the giddiness. Axel scowls, and wrap his arms around himself more.

"Nobodies can't love, Demyx. We don't have hearts. And to answer your question anyways, no, I don't like snow and the cold. No—scratch that—I hate the snow.' He spit the last part at Demyx, showing his dislike. Demyx's good mood didn't sway at Axel's comments. He just went on doing what he was trying to finish. Axel watch as Demyx rolls a huge snowball, gathering more snow. He looks to the side to find a whole row of snow balls, prop up one on top of the other, forming…..snowmen. Ten snowmen stands in a row, all facing him, all with peculiar looking faces and hair, all with stones shape like a heart.

"W-what are those?" He stutters at Demyx. Demyx smiles when he sees what Axel is gaping at.

"They are the organization, well so far." He said proudly. Starting from the first one and the tallest one he names each of them.

"Superior, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeus, Zexion, Saix, you, me, Luxord, and Marluxia, which I'm trying to build right now." He turns back to the giant snowball and continues trying to get it as fat as possible. Axel stares at the snowmen in disbelief. He walks up to the one that supposedly resembles him. It does sort of look like him, Axel admits to himself. It has branches sticking out of its head to resemble his spiky red hair, two small stone eyes, and two even smaller branches to act as the marks under his eye. Its short arms stick out from the side in a very cute way. Its smile is very devious.

He looks to the sides at the Demyx snowman. Its hair look weird and it is smiling wildly. It looks like it is going to spring up and start rocking on its fake branch sitar. They are all really good, and if Axel isn't in such a bad mood then he would have tell Demyx, but his mouth is frozen shut. He presses his hand against the heart shaped stones, the empty void in his chest suddenly aching.

"You like them?" Demyx huffs next to him, his breath coming out in a puff of smoke. He has finished Marluxia's body. Axel stares at him. They are suppose to be on a mission, looking for number 12, not playing in the snow. He wants to get out of here as fast as possible. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes anymore.

"Let's go, no time to play. I'm freezing." He mutters. Demyx made a face. He doesn't want to go.

"If you're freezing, then why don't you warm yourself with your fire?" Demyx asks half-heartedly, trying to draw out the time. The question seems to make Axel freeze up even more. Why didn't he use his chakrams to warm himself up? He grimaced at himself. Why didn't he use fire to melt the snow on his way here? Why? Why? WHY???? Maybe his brain was frozen over… or maybe he's just stupid. Demyx is humming a tune, happily rolling his snowballs. Axel doesn't want Demyx to have fun. He's miserable and cold and wet and Demyx is enjoying all this coldness and wetness. If Axel has a heart he would be very, very angry right now.

"I will warm myself up with my fire, and I'll melt all this damn snow in the process too!!!" He yells at Demyx, who jumps with surprise, confuse about why Axel is so ticked off. Axel's chakrams appears and he hurls it at the snowmen, cutting their heads off all at once and melting all the snowmen and their stone shaped hearts.

Demyx just stands there, watching his precious work melt away by Axel's fury. He didn't react, didn't yell, just stands there, watching the snowmen collapse and their stone shaped hearts become disfigured.

Axel feels much better after he let out all the fire. He certainly is warmer now. He turns with a smug smile at Demyx. The minute he sees Demyx, his smile melts, like the slushy snow around him. His warmth disappears and he feels even colder than before. His chest aches even more.

Demyx stands there, sad, and still a bit stun. His aqua blue eyes are full and tears are slowly trickling down his pale cheeks. His mouth is turn down, like one of the melted snowman's, wobbling, trying to hold back a sob with much difficulty. The snowball he was trying to form is now melted and he is now surrounded by a small puddle of dirty snow water.

"Demyx?" Axel asks timidly. Demyx doesn't reply, just stares at the remains of his snowmen—puddles of water and slush. Suddenly strong arms pulls him into a warm and strong chest—an embrace. He lets out a small gasp of surprise. A gloved hand grabs his small chin forcefully and makes him look at the owner of that warm body. His misty aqua eyes widens as warm and slightly chapped lips presses into his soft ones. His arms reach up by itself and pulls the other body closer to his own, stealing its body heat.

Axel is surprise. He has never touch a nobody like this before. He thought nobodies doesn't give off body heat. They are just empty shells. They are darkness and darkness doesn't have warmth. Demyx sure is warm. The minute he touches him he knows that he have to pull him in, once he pulls him in he knows that he have to kiss him. The heat from Demyx's lips warms up Axel from head to toe and gives him a tingly feeling. He wants this moment to last forever.

Finally Axel breaks away reluctantly. Even though he has pulled away, he could still feel the warmth on his lips and the tingly feeling in his fingers and toes. He studies Demyx's face and grins. Demyx's normally pale face is now flushed with red. His tears are dry. His lips are red from all that heat. He looks cute, flustered but cute.

Demyx looks up at the red head. The kiss didn't seem to have fazed the older man. In fact Axel look just like before, except now he looks a bit happier and his face has a bit more color to it than before.

"You are very warm." Axel said, and looks at Demyx, who is staring at the floor. Axel smirks at Demyx's embarrassment and pulls him in for another round.

Later, Demyx asks out of curiosity. He knows the answer but he just wants to ask again. _To be sure. _He told himself.

"Axel, why did you kiss me?" The question causes Axel to turn around with a surprise look, before the calm been-there-done-that look returns to his face.

"Hmm? Oh that. I just wanted to be warm. I was cold." Demyx looks at the newly made Snowmen. All eleven snowmen stood in a row, all with small hearts shaped from stones on their chest. Axel had helped tremendously, though reluctantly.

"Does that mean you like me now, Axel?" Demyx asks, scooting closer to sit next to Axel, sharing his body heat with the nobody. Axel didn't turn around to look at him, just answers,

"Of course not Demyx." But as he say this he gently squeezes Demyx gloved hand and holds on tight to it, letting the warmth and tingling feeling creep up his hand. He leans in closer, closing the gap between them and whispers in his ears, his breath tickling Demyx.

"I will still hate you, no matter what. Got it memorized?" Demyx just smiles lean his head on Axel's shoulders, and stares back at the snowmen with their stone shaped hearts.

**

* * *

Yay! Demyx and Axel! Happy December people! Please review!**

**I reread it and was dying from all the mistakes! I fixed some of it and added a little bit more. I bet I still missed billions of mistakes! If you catch any mistakes please, please tell me!**


End file.
